


Second Hand Discipline

by d00biusc0nsent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mild Clit Torment, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Scissoring, Speculum, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Suspension, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribbing, You're a little cumslut, degradation kink, painal, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00biusc0nsent/pseuds/d00biusc0nsent
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, returning home half broken and filthy from a hard-won battle, finds his two favorite pets fingering in his bed. [written as me/Kylo/you][a series of one shots that takes place after The Black Recluse]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Us, Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/me/you
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been weeks since Master has been by to collect our honey, and your pot is overflowing, little girl. While the ache in your cunt is omnipresent for his particular kind of “affection”, it certainly isn’t being starved, and neither am I– I love it when I get to drink you myself. 

We’re a tangle of sheets, and naked arms and legs, and I’m pumping my fingers into you like I imagine he would. Fuck, you’re soaked for it. I know, needy girl, I miss him too. I smack your pussy for being such a needy slut, and oh how you whine at the sting so earnestly for me. But then my breath is taken away too as the door slides open.

“Master!” we say in unison– well, I say, though you try and fail, gagged to my knuckles; we’re both startled by his sudden appearance with a nebulous, blackened left eye and split lip he reveals at the removal of his helmet. 

If he’s as shocked to see me fucking you, he certainly doesn’t express it. There’s no hesitation in the way he’s stripping himself before us, watching me pull myself sheepishly from your wet little holes. 

“Absolutely not, no. Keep going. Keep giving this fucking slut what she wants, I know just how persistent she is with me.” 

He’s down to just his pants and boots, unzipping the pants to reveal a half-engorged cock. Fuck! You clench my fingers so hard when he starts to stroke it, all while staring pointedly at your hole stretching on display. 

I take a moment to disobey, to suck your juice off of my middle finger before returning it to your cunt. While I’m doing it, I notice how filthy he is from his travels, with dirt smeared across his cheek, masking a smaller wound; similar occurrences mar the rest of all that exposed skin. It just makes me want him more– does it do the same for you, kitten? Thinking of him snuffing the light from others, adrenaline rushing, needing to fill you, to fill me, before he even takes the time to shower or sit down. Did you see the flash in his eyes, little girl—he was going to rip into us before he even caught me edging your sweet spot on my fingertips. 

Cock still pumping in hand, he falls back onto an overstuffed sofa across from his bed, sighing the way anyone might after a long day of work.

He scoffs, “so this is what you two whores do all day when I’m gone, hm? Do you always have your slutty little fingers inside of each other, yearning for this cock?”

“Yes, Sir, I need your cock and so does she.” I fuck you so slow and deep with my fingers, to make your toes curl in silent agreement with my answer. 

“Was she begging you for it?” His voice is darker now, squeezing the base of his dick and letting us watch it throb with blood, veins swelling and pulsing, more and more. 

“Like a little slut,” I answer, circling your clit with the pad of my thumb to make you whine just like one. 

“Fuck,” he hisses through his teeth, pumping that sweet pressure between his thumb and fingers, snapping his hips into his grip like he’s holding back– holding back from pulling one of us over his cock like a sleeve, a vessel to pour cum into that can’t refuse him. Not that anyone could.

I know you love it when he skewers you the moment he walks in, and so do I, but the yearning I feel watching him jerk his own cock, struggling to contain his own desire to fill our holes, is enough to make my empty cunt gush like yours, stuffed full with my fingers. 

“You,” he addresses me while squeezing a drop of fluid from the tip of his cock, clenching his jaw in thought, before spitting into his hand. “Ride her face, since that little mouth always needs so much discipline, but keep playing with her. And you,” he looks you dead in the eyes, “stick out your tongue and finger her like a good girl. Whoever comes first loses,” he adds, making us both moan with his own unseen attention, twisting his fingers in the air to cast his spell over us.

I kiss your cute face, and it’s messy with drool, you braindead whore; I look into those glassy eyes and vibrate from the same energy. The pleasure is so strong within me, like some sort of ethereal spark between our lips, in every curve of yours that touches mine. It feels so fucking good, and it’s torturous to pull myself away and get in the position he requested. A growl escapes me. I can’t do it. My negatives spaces fit too will with yours, and I need to feel the core of your ecstasy resonating with mine, that friction. 

I hear him laugh and pant, in our minds and in the material world, clicking his tongue at those crooked teeth. Oh fuck, I’d like to see those jagged edges sink into the delicate flesh of your neck while I scissor you. Your hips are squirming to match my vigor, both chasing the climax we shouldn’t follow, but fuck how we’ve missed this. 

And then, you hit me. I’m shaken, bringing my hips to a halt, despite the buzzing pleasure from Master’s presence inside us. You hit me again, hard enough to burst my lip, mirroring his. What the fuck? Then, I see it: the conflict in your eyes. I catch that wrist in my grip and it wrenches against me with a strength that isn’t your own, eventually toppling me over and pinning me, striking me again. Of course, I fight back, swinging and connecting, your jaw swelling instantly. You moan like a slut, especially when his laughter deepens in his chest. We trade blows until my body aches, and I’m sure yours does too, my clit still throbbing against mine as they slide together. Our sadistic puppet master gives us no choice but to continue, giving him a violent, wet scene to get off to. 

“Now, if you want to be the first to drain Master’s cock dry, you better not be the first to come. Understood?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master’s on his way home again, and he plans on making his own fun this time.

~*~*~*~*~

Poor little girl, all worn out by her own needy pussy.

I lean back against the wall and enjoy the sight of your legs spread wide, limp fingers lingering on your slit, still slick. Your cheeks are blushing, even in your dreams. I crawl into bed, into you, eager to get my fingers wet, to feel you squeeze so tight as you wake and realize I'm picking up where you dozed off.

"There she is," I whisper, directing your jaw with my free hand. "Have you been touching yourself since you asked me?"

You give me the sweetest nod, and a groggy "Mmhmm."

"Say, 'yes, Ma'am'."

"Yes, Ma'am," you whine as the pad of a finger grinds tirelessly into your g spot.

"You didn't come, did you?" I inquire, leaning in to watch your face as I fuck into you deeper.

Your eyes shut and your mouth slackens in pleasure. "No, Ma'am!" you insist, hips squirming for more of me. "Please, please," you beg.

I pull my fingers out, trapping your clit between two of them, sliding up and down and admiring your cunt, contracting uselessly around emptiness.

"You're getting so good at edging this pretty cunt, fuck, you need to come so bad, don't you, little slut?"

You nod, squirming worse. The disappointment on your face and in your voice makes me smile as I pull away from you entirely.

"Complaining?"

"No, Ma'am, thank you."

"Good. Go get in the shower. Master should be home soon, but I haven't heard from him. Let's not get caught fucking for once." As you stand I yank your body into mine by the throat, catching your lips with my own. I whisper into your mouth. "Don't stop teasing your clit, but don't you dare fucking come. Understand?"

You nod, still looking at my lips with embers in your eyes, and offer one last 'yes, Ma'am.'

~*~*~*~*~

Rivulets of warm water caress your pussy lips and bend to the will of your fingers as you do as you're told. You're clenching so tight, aching to be stretched and used by his cock or mine, or both.

You gasp steam into your lungs at the sensation, oh fuck, oh no, it's too good, you worry, pulling your hand away. With both hands pressed against the wall of the shower, you squeeze your thighs together, willing to risk the tease of it. Fuck, even this is too much, you realize, spreading your legs apart, wishing either of us could see you showing off your pretty little holes like this.

That's when you know you're being fucked with. Yes, there it is-- that familiar ripple of Kylo Ren's influence deep inside you, curling and twisting through every nerve ending that his cock would ruin, if he were here in the flesh.

 _"Your cunt does need to be ruined though. Doesn't it?"_ His voice flows into your mind and down your spine like heated honey, shooting sparks through your limbs before nestling deep in your core, where his presence lingers and stokes that sweet need of yours to be ruled over.

"Yes, Sir," you moan, face pressed into the beads of water stuck to the wall, "I need it, please!"

 _"I bet."_ There's no empathy there as his pressure increases and you whimper, feeling truly torn and fucked apart. _"Is my other pet not letting you come? Poor thing. It aches, doesn't it?"_ He's delving into your mind as much as your cunt, immersing himself. _"Were you acting like a bratty whore?"_

You hesitate but give him another 'yes, Sir.'

 _"Mm you deserve this,"_ he more breathes than speaks, clearly jerking his prick as his ship idles near the dock.

"Oh no, please don't, I can't," you plead with your Supreme Leader as the waves of his pleasure spread to your clit. "I can't come, I can't come."

_"Come for me, pet."_

Crying in frustration, you catch yourself pressing your ass against the tile, bucking against it, pretending it's him. It's cold, but even so, every bit of friction is ecstasy. He doesn't stop between your legs. Those tendrils pluck and twist your nipples at this impossible distance, and fuck, your clit throbs. Your 'pleases' melt from a place of fear into indifference at the punishment, willing to risk everything to finally feel the release I've been denying.

Your body decides for you, waves of pleasure breaking.

But then they stop.

"Oh no," you whimper out loud as his presence slips away, taking this ethereal pleasure away from you and ruining the orgasm that had been building for days under my lack of mercy.

You have no time to collect your tears or hide your panting from me when I walk in to find you a mess of a girl under the running water. Slumped over, your pussy bare for me to see, I can see the fear and disappointment in your furrowed brows and pouty lips.

"Little girl," I begin to speak, filling you with my fingers, rough and with no inclination towards pleasing you. Your hole tightens, and again, and again, pulsing to the aftershocks of your climax.

By the roots of your hair, I pull you over my lap on the toilet and give your ass a blistering that would make even Master proud.

~*~*~*~*~

Kylo Ren takes his time unpacking his few things, entirely ignoring the sniffling, tightly bound girl in his bed as he stomps about, legs painfully spread apart. You're grateful for the gag keeping you quiet as he sits at the edge, having me remove his boots. I wonder if you can see him caressing my hair as he does it, giving me all of his attention. I want your cunt to twinge for him, for me, while you lie there, open and suffering on the vibrator I've strapped to your thigh on low.

I lock eyes with Master, pushing a button, and smile up at him when your moans and cries fill his bedroom.

Finally, he turns to you as I unbutton his shirt, focusing on that dripping cunt of his, of ours.

"What's the matter, pet?" He strokes the back of your thigh, admiring the ropes, before snagging your nipple between his fingers. "Do you deserve this?" He tugs harder.

You nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You endure a suspended, painal adventure between your betters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a chronological order to this? No one knows, but please enjoy more Dom!Kylo x switch!me x sub!you <3
> 
> Adding appropriate tags to the end of the tag list.
> 
> Let me know if you want more!

Candlelight glitters on your lips through the crystal clear plug I have in my hand, tracing the swell of them to catch the drool with its blunt edge. Your eyes sparkle in the same, seductive way, looking up at me, as glassy as the toy itself. 

"Nervous?" I ask, sliding it over the flat of your tongue until you gag and those pretty eyes water for me even more. 

"Mmhmm," you struggle around the girth until the heart shape base is snug against your mouth. 

I laugh at you when you try to nod, a helpless creature caught in the edge of my web, suspended at the hips after a near escape-- just waiting to be devoured. Your head is held in place, tied above and behind you, connected to a rope that reaches my bedroom ceiling, as black as the fibers themselves. 

"Suck. You'll want to get this wet for me."

You whine like a brat, and I pull against your suction, watching you sway subtly, your knees brushing the sheets, but not low enough to relieve how your bindings dig into your bare skin. 

"Don't leak on my bed, little bug." I leave you this way for a while. For you to think about what it's like, being so insignificant under my whims. 

With the press of a button near my closet, the curtains opposite the bed part for our two person show; cold starlight greets the flame flicker and the glow of vines and leaves along the walls, illuminating the enticing curve of your arched bottom. 

When I hear you trying to suck the drool back into your mouth, I return to your side with something you strain to see. My fingers run over your arms, bound behind your back, and then over your ass, your goosebumps raising higher the further I go. 

The air, as well as your body, is still, waiting. I lean down and kiss yesterday's pink marks on your ankles, and cuff them in today's spreader bar, the widest I've given you yet. 

"Your cunt is so wet I can hear it already," I tease, listening to it part with your thighs. "Poor thing, are these pretty holes feeling empty?"

"Hhlllh." The sound you make is just as sopping, air and spit hissing through your teeth.

With a single finger, I outline your pussy lips, dipping between your folds and down to your clit, but not quite touching it, trapping it between a second finger, exposing it fully to the air. My own bud of nerves reacts to your vulnerability behind my webbed, mesh robe. Fuck, in this moment I just want to flip you over and grind my cunt on yours until we've soaked the sheets beneath us.

But only a good girl deserves to get me off with her body.

"You've been playing with this without my permission, haven't you? Does this miss me when I'm gone?" There's an insistent rhythm building between my knuckles as I pinch a bit more sharply. "Sshh, you must want me to hurt you, don't you?" Harder. "I want to give you my pain, little girl, you've earned it." When the swell of your clit satisfies me, I release you; your body relaxes a touch, at least, before I spank your vulva and watch your legs spasm. As the shock subsides, I spread you open with my thumbs, penetrating you just deep enough with one to wet it.

Pleasure noises pour from you like the juice down the crease of your thighs. I know how much you need more pressure on your sweet spot, how desperately it's aching for fingers, a toy, a cock, anything. 

For the first time, you dare to look at me in the mirror at the head of my bed at the sound of metal; I ignore you and instead focus on the second toy I brought over for you. It feels like ice in my hands and I take no time to warm it before polishing your pearl with the tip of a specula. You squeak for me, especially as I sink it in until it kisses your cervix. I crank the speculum until you're in full bloom, tears running down hot cheeks. 

I return to you, catching them with my palms. The glass clacks against your teeth as I unplug it, slowly, letting you swallow your own build up of spit. "Don't spill. That's it. Here," I reward you with my wet thumb, smiling down while you suck it like you're starving. "Have we not been feeding you enough?" 

With that same, slick thumb, I play with your ass, rubbing circles until it relaxes for me enough to push it in. "Sshh, this is for your own good. You're so fucking tight, yes, just like this," I encourage you as you rock into the penetration. 

"Please, please," you whimper, and I give you more, regardless of what you're pleading for, stretching the ring down to the last knuckle. "Ohh." A trail of saliva hits where our bodies meet, and I work it into you, finger fucking you with fervor. 

My thumb is soon replaced by the glass, still hot and slippery and so ready to fill your cute little asshole. 

"Please don-" The protests are ignored; you cling to that last consonant, whining, "nnn!" Your neck strains against the rope as you catch your breath, gritting your teeth and taking the plug to its flare. I keep it there, admiring the misery on your pretty face, twisting, lubricating you more.

"This hurt, baby?"

"Mhmm." 

It's the most pathetic sound I've ever heard. I force the glass inside you, filling you; the heart shape clings to the unworked muscle there. Your tits jiggle with each sob, louder with each inhale of breath. My fingers find your clit among the metal of the device, stroking it as I tell you, "That's a good girl. Fuck, you're even wetter now, aren't you? Say it for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Tell me what you need."

"Nn.."

"Go on, say it for me." Met with nothing, I continue. "Tell me you need me to fuck you."

"I," you keep breaking down, so I give your vulva a spank. "Please, please fuck me!" I hit you again, letting the brunt of it land on your swollen clit. "Ma'am, please fuck me, Ma'am, I need it, please!" 

I let you hang there and wait as I fix the strapless cock into my own pussy, moaning as its hook slides over my g-spot and the vibrations begin pulsing through every delicate nerve. Oh fuck, I can't wait to take out the speculum and pound your cute little cunt. Taking you by the hips, I tease it with the vibrating bulb of my toy, admiring the way you try to crush the speculum shut.

"Tell me your holes belong to me," I demand, painting circles around your aching little bud.

My bedroom door slides open, and I wonder if you catch the look of irritation on my reflection.

"Master," I regard Kylo Ren, and go to my knees without flourish at the foot of my own bed. He stops just in front of me, though I don't look up. 

"Between the cloyingly sweet stench of your plants and your candles, it still manages to wreak only of sex in here." His boot pushes up against my strap, and I try not to grind into the attention. "Am I interrupting playtime, yet again?"

"Just training your new toy, Sir."

He considers your presence for the first time, and reaches for your plug, twisting and tugging at it enough to make you bulge. "You look more like you're being punished for something." I see your spine shiver as he slips into your thoughts. "Ah, that's it." With a single, gloved finger, he enters your gaping cunt, tapping at your sweet spot. "Fuck, you need this, don't you? No wonder you've been rubbing your greedy clit without asking. I think I've been patient enough. Where were you? Oh yes. Tell me who your holes belong to."

"You, Sir," you cry. 

He turns to look at me, still making my clit pulse with each nudge of his boot. "And you?" 

I take too long, I can feel it, though I finally admit what he wants to hear, saying, "All of my holes are yours, Sir."

He trades your pussy for my mouth, and I suck your excitement from his fingers. You taste so good, and your cum mixed with his leather makes me gush over my strap. 

"That's a good girl," he talks down at me. "Show me. Use this hole to clean my boot off too."

I obey, getting on all fours as he gives me room, licking away my own juice from his shoe, my hands braced on the floor and not daring to touch him with anything but my tongue. He angles my chin upwards with the toe, and then suggests I lick the tread, which of course I do.

"Now," he continues, undoing his belt, "use it to get me hard so I can do your job for you. I suggest you get this nice and wet," he mocks. "For her. Unless you want it to really sting when I tear into her, of course."

None too gently, he takes me by the head and guides his cock into my mouth, only half mast, but he uses my throat until he's stiff and veiny, and moaning each time I gag. I keep my eyes open to watch your ass squirm for attention as he ignores you.

"Fuck," he growls, tossing my head away, slapping my jaw until it pops, and letting the drool puddle between his feet. "Go keep her quiet."

Back in front of you, I hold your face in my shaking hands, caressing your cheeks with my thumbs. "Just relax," I reassure you, shushing away your panic as his cloaked silhouette blocks out our patch of starlight. I press my cheek against yours when I see him go to remove the plug, stroking his slick cock in preparation. Your lips, they tremble at the feeling of the toy stretching you to the fullest, and as it slips, you let out the cutest gasp. I keep your throat in my hand as we watch him jerk off together in the mirror, my fingers creeping inevitably into your mouth. He looks at your face for the first time since his arrival, and the attention drives you to break the eye contact.

"No, watch," my voice whispers into your ear, and I give another finger to your mouth to suck on, lips pouty and puffy. I imagine your asshole will look just as cute as this from his perspective, swallowing up a big cock for the first time. You whine when he presses against you with the tip, tapping. "Sshh, baby, relax, I sucked him so slippery for you," I promise, licking your ear. You're already crying before he even pushes the bulb inside you, begging in my hands. I choke you harder to quiet your struggle, but can't compare to the pain of him pushing through you despite how you thrash and panic. 

Wailing, your agony echoes through my room, bouncing from window to mirror before being suffocated in the many curtains and bolts of dark fabric hanging from the industrial rafters. I gag you deeper, driving my fingers to the back of your throat, anything to distract you from the searing stretch of your asshole as he slides all the way in, his curls flush against your ass cheeks. 

"Fuuuck, so fucking tight," his voice deepens, already overcome by the pleasure of your body, digging fingers into your hips to drag you further over his prick, impossibly. He grunts, struggling to stretch you around his entirety, spitting down onto your union to give himself deeper euphoria inside you. 

Your tears spill over my knuckles, but I don't stop them, holding you in this moment with me as he finds his rhythm. I know I should feel only sympathy, but seeing your body take it just barely, your eyes well in fear-- fuck, my cunt throbs, empty, as wet as he is engorged, enjoying you.

Before long he has one foot on my bed, his body bent over yours, drilling down. You're borderline screaming in my face, the shrill breaking through my hand, so I replace my fingers with my strap, gagging you around its girth to sink your teeth into. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," he moans, "does this hurt worse than when I took your virgin cunt? Hm? No wonder you feel so wet, oh fuck, you're our good little pain slut, aren't you?"

With cheeks blazing hot, you nod your head as much as the rope will allow, babbling incoherently around my cock. And he's right; I can hear how sopping you are with each slap of his balls onto your forced open pussy. It makes my own clit ache against the toy, knowing how exposed yours is to each thrust, and so I fuck your throat deeper, until those sweet lips meet mine. I bounce your frown against my clit, my climax tearing through me.

His eyes meet mine as we share your raw body for our own pleasure, and they're dark and needy for this piece of him that reflects within me: our need to own you and strip your senses and thoughts down to the bare essentials of serving us. My carnal tendencies only fuel his own, and he pounds your asshole so hard I'm afraid the ropes will bring the ceiling down upon us. He's close.

"Master, I wanna watch you fill her with cum, please, oh please," I beg him, still using your throat for myself.

"Yess," he hisses, slamming inside with one last full thrust; he groans in ecstasy, pumping deep inside your ass and watching it stretch around his pulsing cock as he does so. He takes his time enjoying you as you cry your stifled tears, only pulling out once he's spent. I follow suit. "Not done," he growls, fist wrapped around his dick, forcing it to stay engorged with blood. "You," he addresses me, "move, fuck her with that. I don't care which hole you fuck."

"Yes, Sir."

You're still coughing and sobbing when he undresses and takes you by the jaw. "Shush, that's over. Maybe," he teases, dipping his own fingers in your mouth to admire how pink, how tender I've made you. "Like the way you taste, pet?"

"Uh-huhhh," you pout, miles away.

At the end of my bed, I have similar admiration for his work. Gentle, I stroke circles over your abused ass, hot and puffy to touch, with a thin stream of cum pouring down over your pussy lips. Leaning down, I kiss it, licking and sucking it clean, probing my tongue inside for more. So sensitive you are, clenching your little muscle around mine, heaving breaths, until he quiets you by filling your mouth with another finger. 

"Mm, that's a good toy," he praises you, always a bit more generous after filling you until you leak. "Need your cunt fucked? Tell me."

"Yes, Sir," you barely manage to dictate. "So bad, oh please, Ma'am, it hurts."

In a streak of cruelty, I press the head of my strap against your ass, just to hear you beg me not to. You don't disappoint, and I laugh at you, shushing you. My attention switches to your imprisoned pussy, straining against its metal bars. I remove it, careful, my body reacting to your mewling as it slides over your sweet spot. I leave it drenched on the floor, and waste no time replacing the speculum with myself, teasing your entrance and your clit before I fill you all the way. You sound like a feral animal in his hands, guttural moaning filling the room. There's no protest from you as he mirrors me, stuffing your face full of his cock to the hilt. His head throws back from your vibrations, hands gripping your head harshly, using your suspension to his advantage. 

Fuck, you're drenched, and I squeeze the strapless toy in pleasure at how you sound, taking me now instead. His hand prints are red and angry at your hips, and I place my own in their bounds, pulling you over me in time with him. 

Our brainless fuck doll.

His fingers circle in the air, and it's clear he's stimulating your clit with his phantom pressure, if the way you clamp down tighter isn't enough of a clue. I can't help but keep playing with your sore ass, dipping into the mess he's made of you. With every prod of my finger, more cum escapes, and I fuck it deep into your cunt with each chance I get. The sight of it makes me want to come again myself. Well, that and watching him hold your nose as he fucks your face. 

"Need to breathe, cum slut?" You nod, body spasming as he deprives you. "Can't hear you. You can breathe when I come then."

Oh fuck, you clench so hard at that, and buck your bottom into me for attention; your muscles twitch from the lack of air. You babble uselessly around him, begging with unheard words.

He doesn't make you wait long, pouring a second load of cum down your throat, letting you inhale. His big hands are a vice crushing your head as he does so, the pressure on your skull enough to terrify even me, cords of muscle pulled taut in his arms and shoulders. 

It's too much, watching him use your throat as a cum sleeve, and it pushes me over the edge again, fucking into you as desperately as he is, chasing what your helpless body offers-- everything.

In his afterglow, he's still stimulating you, and I smile as I feel your exhaustion melt into ecstasy, radiating it, shaking and shivering in our hands until you're limp.

Sweating and panting, he lays down, and I take the time to remove you from your binds. You're too far gone in space to feel the pain you should be experiencing, blood rushing back into your extremities. 

I wrap you in my body, my strap still pressed against your back, too tired to deal with it. He stays where he is, and allows me to brush away a stray strand of sticky hair. With a strong hand, he grabs you behind the knee to slide you closer to him. Kissing the hot rope marks around your arms, I twine my fingers through yours, molding myself around you. To my surprise, his hand joins mine in caressing your broken curves.

You twitch and then moan, groggy, but then I feel it too-- he's inside us both, a silent but present sentinel, joining us together in a way that binds us in a level of intimacy that fucking never could.

For the briefest instant, his fingers cage ours and squeeze, and then we cradle you into dreams.  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're someone who would actually appreciate more of f/f/Kylo!
> 
> Come say hey on my side blog, [here!](https://d00biusc0nsent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
